


Regret It or Not

by battle_goats



Series: Coming Together [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Weekend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over and done.  All that's left to do is accept it and move on, regret it.</p>
<p>Haikyuu Rare Pair Weekend<br/>Day 2: Beautifully Unfinished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret It or Not

               Wakatoshi graduated from university, business degree in hand, and he began working in the family business. It was a given that he would. He was expected to take over for his aging grandfather. It was the reason he bore his mother’s surname, and not his father’s.

               But with his graduation and moving away, it meant that everything with Shouyou would have to end. Wakatoshi would be expected to marry and have children of his own. That wasn’t something he could do with Shouyou. It hurt to do it. Honestly, he hadn’t thought that a relationship initially built on physical attraction would last as long as it did.

               After that first night, Wakatoshi had taken Shouyou out on a date, and things had continued on from there. But now it was over. Wakatoshi had walked away from Shouyou.

               “Is something wrong, Wakatoshi-kun?” his mother asked. She poured him a cup of tea, but he made no move to drink it.

               “Everything is fine, mother,” he said. She sipped her tea and placed the cup on the table.

               “You know better than to lie to me. Is it about a girl? Or a boy?” she asked. Wakatoshi’s mother was the only person in his family that knew that Wakatoshi was bisexual. But the fact that she had already identified that he had a problem before he even knew he had one wasn’t a surprise. She had always been perceptive in that way.

               “I didn’t want to. But I know that I’m supposed to get married and have children. Grandfather expects it of it. I had to break up with him,” Wakatoshi said. His mother placed a hand on his upper arm, and squeezed gently.

               “Did you love him?” she asked. Wakatoshi pulled up short. That wasn’t something he’d considered.

               “I-I don’t know. What we had was good, but I think we would have broken up eventually. I might have come to love him, if we were to stay together. But we won’t know now.”

               Wakatoshi finally reached for his tea and took a sip. He glanced at his mother, she looked at him sadly.

               “I want you two know, that you never have to sacrifice your happiness for expectation or duty. Please, I want you to be happy in life. In ten years, fifteen, or even twenty, if you decide you are unhappy with some aspect of your life, then do what you feel needs to be done to change that. Do you understand me, Wakatoshi-kun?”

               “Yes mother, I understand,” he said. She rose from her seat and took the remainders of their tea back to the kitchen. Wakatoshi sat back against his chair and exhaled. He had made the decision to end his relationship with Shouyou, and Shouyou had accepted this decision quietly and with no fuss. It was too late to go back, he could either accept it and move on, or regret it for the rest of his life. He would just have to wait and see.


End file.
